


Should’ve known [Tim Drake x reader]

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: Their love for each other had blossomed, and they would continue to date and love each other even through all the heart breaking, bickering, and viscous arguments they'd have as they got older.Which was why [Y/N] was out tonight, beating the ever loving hell out of anyone who dared, or even looked at her oddly.





	Should’ve known [Tim Drake x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeee, more writing from my Wattpad account, it took me a few days to write this particular price because I had a lot of writing blocks with it. Hope you all enjoy though.

[Y/N] and Tim had met through their vigilante life, stopping in the middle of a beat down to stare star struck at each other. They'd met as Robin and Viper, and very soon after began dating as Tim and [Y/N].

Their love for each other had blossomed, and they would continue to date and love each other even through all the heart breaking, bickering, and viscous arguments they'd have as they got older.

Which was why [Y/N] was out tonight, beating the ever loving hell out of anyone who dared, or even looked at her oddly. 

They'd gotten in another petty, and overall nasty, fight. Things were smashed, and glasses were broken all while they'd throw horrible insults at the other.

"So much for a lovely day," [Y/N]- now dressed as Viper- grit out, delivering a punch to a crooks face and smiling satisfied when she heard something broke. Most likely their nose.

She kneed another in their gut, and then knocked them out cold. The next few were easily taken down as well, Viper was barely breaking out a sweat. She'd expected more from the clown prince's little toy.

Punching another, and then round house kicking them. Viper turned to the fuming clown lounging in the corner of the room, a scowl forming on her painted red lips. 

She grinned, "Is that all you got, Harley?" Viper taunted, her mind tainted and running wild. She wanted to taste that familiar red metallic liquid again, and no one would be there to stop her.

Harley sneered with an even more crazy look in her eye, "oh, I've got _plenty_ more." She motioned with her hand for few more crooks that were there, swinging her hammer up and onto her shoulder, waiting for the right time to strike. Her moment to shine would come, she knew it, just needed to wait.

Smiling happily, blood still stained along various parts of her suit, Viper began to take each one of them down in the most reckless way she's ever done. Oh, she was so getting scolded by B after this, she could already hear his voice echoing throughout the Cave.

"Ah, geez," Viper hissed, stopping to examine her arm where the bullet had graced her. It was already bleeding all over the damn place, and along with her other slashes and wounds. Honestly she was happy it was nothing fatal, but upset at herself for sucking that much.

"Ow," Viper hissed, taking her weapon and knocking out the crook who'd shot her with ease. Not like she could kill anyone, that'd be crossing a line she would have ignored years ago.

That thought had caused her violent actions to falter, resulting in another hit on her, and a damn good one that was for sure. It was enough to knock her down, her mind blanking for a split second, and vision blurring. Instinctively she raised a hand up to her hand, flinching, and also scowling, as Viper pressed against her new wound. Blood sliding down her face, not even making it all down her cheek before she'd wiped it away.

Growling, her body now aching, Viper began to stand again. "That, that hurt." She grinned shakily. "And, let... let me return the favor." She kneed them in their lower regions, and proceeded to sucker punch them afterwards. Quinn would receive the same type of punishment, plus time at Arkham.

"Alright, Harley," Viper called out to her, turning in the mentioned woman's direction with a fake smile, "ready?"

Harley blew a large pink bubble from her lips and popped it only seconds after, a smirk on her face. Without another word, she'd rushed towards Viper, swinging her hammer forward once close enough.

Eyes widening under the mask, Viper ducked to avoid getting her head squashed by a wooden hammer. She'd gone after the older's legs, successfully knocking Harley down onto one knee and stepping back as that damned hammer was risen up once again. The ground beneath it cracking as the hammer smacked back down.

"Oh, c'mon, Quinn," Viper huffed, disarming the said woman and sucker punching her exactly how she said she would before. "I thought you were better than that." She grinned, turning her back to Harley to get in contact with Alfred or Barbara through the coms.

With her back finally turned, Harley took out her gun, not even bothering to get her hammer. Disgruntled, the pigtailed woman held it up and aimed for Viper's shoulder first. The gun in her hand shaking slightly.

"Hey, I've got–" Viper gasped, a bullet piercing through her shoulder and another few into her back. Her com had fallen out of her ear while she'd fell upon her knees, her mind still in shock.

A soft chortled rang into Viper's ears, barely glancing up to see Harley standing in front of her, gun raised and within a few seconds, another few bullets were placed into her gut. She simply sat there though, stunned and at a loss for words.

Harley began laughing, using her foot to roughly push Viper down so the vigilante was lying on the ground. She'd then skipped out of the warehouse, sweeping up her hammer on the way out, her pigtails bouncing with each step.

Minutes passed by since Harley had left, Viper still in shock. Another few minutes passed by until she'd finally ripped her mask off, her [E/C] eyes sparkling under the yellow lighting of the warehouse. Her panic rose, heart thumping loudly in her ears. She couldn't feel anything. Not the pain in her shoulder nor the pain in her abdomen, and that scared her.

Wobbly [Y/N] stood, moving side to side as she limped towards a wall to lean against. She'd left a trial of crimson red blood behind her.

Her hands searched for her phone, her breathe picking up as she finally found it and began calling her boyfriend. Tim.

The damned thing had continuously rang, and with every time she had attempted to call him, she was sent straight to his voicemail. Every attempt had her nagging her head back against the wall she leaned on, her hope dwindling and fear burning brighter than ever.

She'd gone through her contacts sluggishly, tempted to call Jason, but they stopped talking ever since her and Tim started dating. So who exactly could she call? [Y/N] really didn't have any of the bats phone numbers, and the rest of her friends lived in either Central or Star City, so who exactly could [Y/N] possibly call?

"Duke," [Y/N] muttered under her heavy breaths, her mind racing with everything she did and slowly beginning to believe that everything she'd done was an utter failure, and meant nothing now.

He'd picked up the third time, confusion and exhaustion heavily laced into his voice as he spoke. "_[Y/N]? What's–_"

"I need help." [Y/N] interrupted, hissing as she tried to press down on her wounds in order to slow it down at least. Her blood was everywhere. "I, I think I'm bleeding out," she chuckled in disbelief, tears beginning to stream down her face.

At those words, Duke had immediately sat up, swinging his leg over his bed to get up and then falling off the bed, and on his face since his foot got tangled in his bed sheets. His heart pounding as he rushed to get his suit, also trying to say on the phone with his dying best friend. 

"_Just, just hold on, [Y/N]! I'm on my way,_" he responded quickly, his worry and fear quickly rising as his best friends heart beat began to pick up.

"I always loved you like a brother," she began softly, 'causing Duke on the other line to tear up a little bit more.

"_[Y/N], don't do that, you're gonna make it._"

[Y/N] smiled, sighing heavily as the ears kept on coming and the blood kept on flowing out of her system. It was over, and they both knew it. "I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done," she said, a lump in her throat forming, "please tell everyone I'm sorry, and you know what to do." She coughed, blood now spilling out of her mouth and across her chest and painted on her chin.

"_I'm on my way just hang–_" With the energy she had left at the moment, [Y/N] hung up on him. Knowing it was the best for the both of them that she did, now she just had to wait.

Maybe dying wasn't as bad as it sounded.

***

Duke wiped at his tear stained face, giving a nod to Jason and uttering a few words to Tim as he finally made his way out. He couldn't stand it to be around her grave, he needed more time.

Funeral was nice, Bruce payed for it as expected. Many of [Y/N]'s family members showed up, some of them even directing their anger towards Bruce for getting her involved in the hero life, and some of them were silent the entire time, like Tim. The boy now stood still in front of her grave, a blank look on his face.

"I should've known," Tim finally mumbled, staring sorrowfully at the headstone in front of them, Jason standing beside him. Flowers of all types spread around the stone from many of [Y/N]'s loved ones. "It, it was my fault."

"Tim..." Jason sighed, seeing _exactly_ where this conversation was headed.

"If I'd just picked up the fucking phone, she could still be alive," Tim said, the flower he'd held dropping to do the ground as he tried to hug himself in an attempt to calm down. "This, this is all my fault–"

"Tim–"

"–the argument, her death. If I'd just kept my mouth shut, if I hadn't been such a prick–" He cut himself off, the tears he'd tried so hard to hold back were finally pouring out. "I-I loved her, Jay," he simply said, "I wanted to marry her, and now.." he trailed off, not really wanting to finish that sentence.

"I know," Jason whispered, feeling his guilt build up for his past childish behavior towards the both of them, regretting every second of it. "I know," he repeated.

"I should've known.."


End file.
